Distraction
by HyperBeamGO
Summary: All Greed-ler wanted was to finish his work. But without Oncie in the room, he can't help but feel distracted.


If running a company wasn't so damn important, Greed-ler wouldn't be here. Actually, that's a lie. Greed-ler loved his office, and all the luxuries it had. It was all this damn work that he had to do that was frustrating him so, and making him want to abandon his office. Normally he could care less too, but normally there was a second member in the room to keep him from distractions. Now that the boy wasn't in the room, he felt as distracted as ever. It's not like he didn't know where Oncie was, oh he knew. He always knew where the other was. It was just the fact that he wasn't in the same room as him that was making him paranoid. And if he didn't have to read over all these papers, all these damn contracts, he'd be off, going to collect the boy.

It was easy to see that Greed-ler did possess a bit of a possessive side when it came to Oncie. Ever since he appeared, Oncie was seen less and less by everyone. Even though the Oncie was the original 'head honcho', of the factor, people feared Greed-ler more, and listened to him. They really didn't have much of a choice when it came to Greed-ler. He just possessed all the qualities of a leader. And when everyone who worked at the factory saw even their kinder boss listening to the double, they had no choice but to follow in suit. Otherwise there would be consequences. Their boss wasn't just intimidating, but quite ruthless. They've seen the bruises on Oncie. They know that in order to keep their job, they have to be well behaved, quiet employees, and never show signs of questioning their boss.

So if Greed-ler were to come marching down, demanding to know where Oncie was, they would all point without hesitation, where the boy was. But as mentioned earlier, Greed-ler knew where Oncie was. He was outside. Why? Hell if he knew. He didn't understand why the other spent so much of his time in the Truffula forest with all those disgusting animals. He had everything right here in the factory. Whatever he wanted he could get with a snap of the finger in seconds. So how does the boy use this power? He takes his shitty guitar, wraps a thneed around his neck, and goes outside to play with the animals, and talk to that damn Lorax. Holy hell did Greed-ler hate the Lorax.

Some mystical being let me tell you. Claims to speak for the trees and has mystical powers. The only power he has is to tell Oncie to stop chopping them down. It causing damage to the environment and hurting the only 3 species of animals in the forest. Big whoop. If they didn't like it, then that was their problem. Only thing is, their problem, became Oncie's problem too, and the boy would come up complaining. He'd fight with Greed-ler about it. It's still a shocker to Greed-ler sometimes when Oncie actually stands up to him. He didn't have complete control of the boy just yet. What did he have over the boy? He had taken over the company. He had stripped Oncie of all that he had, including his own body. So how was the boy still able to stand up to him?

There have been times when Greed-ler tried making Oncie forget about the forest. Times where he would just touch him, and make him nothing but a moaning mess, to forget, but the boy was always able to throw it right back in his face later. No matter what, the boy would always bring up that damn 'let's try to cut back on chopping down the trees', bullshit. No matter what he did, the boy would always bring up the topic.

There were times where he shouted at the boy to shut up.

Oncie would still bring up the topic.

He would start kissing, and touching the boy all over.

Oncie would bring the topic up.

Hell there was even a time where Greed-ler had struck Oncie. Of course right after, he gathered the boy up and drowned him with affection.

Oncie still brought the topic up.

Groaning he pushed himself away from his desk, and marched over to the window. He'd been around for only a year, so the forest was still standing proudly. Only a small section of the forest was destroyed. Honestly, the complaints from the furry peanut were so unnecessary. Making a big deal over nothing. Making Oncie argue with Greed-ler. It had gotten to the point where Greed-ler had caved in. Limited his amount of trees being chopped, and had harvester in the forest gathering tuffs. How fucking pathetic. It was a huge waste of time, but it did make Oncie feel better. Oh there he is.

Greed-ler watched from his window. Down in the forest he saw Oncie leaning against a tree while strumming him guitar for some barbaloots. They enjoyed having Oncie in the forest. They actually just liked him in general. Greed-ler tried explaining it was just because he continuously feed them junk food, but Oncie brushed that comment aside. He was singing now. Greed-ler watched the boy bob his head while his lips moved. He seemed so relaxed and happy out there. That was inexcusable. The boy shouldn't look so happy down there. He could be just as equally happy up here in the office too.

Moving away from the window he left the office. His secretary made some scurrying movements, before she made herself look busy, and watched him stroll on by with that guilty look that said she was caught with her hand in the cookie jar. He'll deal with her later. He had actually been meaning to get rid of the girl for a while now. Other than that, everyone that saw Greed-ler, quickly took the time to move out of his way, and scurry around him. It felt good knowing everyone in this building feared him.

There was always a vehicle waiting outside. If Greed-ler wanted to go somewhere, he didn't want to wait. So it was made so there was always a vehicle waiting for him. A man made his way from the driver's seat, and rounded his way to the back. Giving a 'good day sir', Greed-ler snapped at him to go back in the car, and continued on into the forest.

There's a saying that animals can sense evil. The first time Greed-ler was ever actually in the forest, all the animals stopped and stared at the man who was identical to the one they knew. Only this one just carried an untrustworthy air around him. Even now as Greed-ler approached the boy who was happily strumming on his guitar, the animals saw him, and dashed off. Oncie stopped playing when he saw how fast they abandoned him. Turning his head, he saw Greed-ler approaching. He smiled.

God damn it Greed-ler hated that smile. He would never admit this out loud but that smile always seemed to help get Oncie out of any trouble he was in. The real reason was because that smile was for Greed-ler only. No one else had ever received such a genuine smile from the boy before. Not even his own mother.

"Hey, glad to see you outside the office for once. What are you doing out here?" Oncie asked.

Was he really in the office that much? "What else? I'm here to collect you."

"Oh you finished all your work?"

"Yes." Whoops? Oh well he was the mother fuckin' Once-ler! He could do whatever the hell he liked. And if he didn't want to do paper work, then he didn't have to.

"Well that's good. Why not stay out here with me? Take some time off away from everything?" Oncie suggested.

Yes that did sound nice, and maybe just maybe he would take Oncie up on the offer, if he wasn't trying to run a damn business. Honestly, with all the idiots that work in the company, he's surprised it hasn't exploded, or crumbled to piece now. How long has he been gone? Ten minutes. He needed to get back. Those poor fools will be lost in no time if they find out their boss has disappeared.

"No, we're going back in the factory. Now!" It was a command. Something he knew Oncie hated, but sometimes force is the only way to go. He just wishes it wasn't with Oncie. He wished the boy would shut up and listen to him, without question or hesitation.

Oncie sighed. "Alright. I just wish the barbaloots didn't run off so I could say bye to them." He muttered sadly looking towards the direction where they had run off and hide. "Pipsqueak has been really clingy lately. So I was hoping to play with him a little at least." Oncie muttered.

Wow, Greed-ler didn't care. Stupid animals. What good were they for? You couldn't make a thneed out of them? Oh, and not to mention they distracted Oncie from him. He was only glad the Lorax was nowhere in sight. That's all he needed, to hear the talking mustache filling Oncie's head with horrible images about the forest being destroyed, and how it was hurting the animals. Then of course, Oncie would turn on Greed, trying to make him slow down production. They needed to get back to the factory now, before that little annoying bean showed up.

"Yeah well you can play with the fur balls another time." He began walking back to the factory.

He knew Oncie was following him, but the silence told him that he was upset about something. Probably by the comment he just snapped out.

"Hey Greed." Here it comes. "I noticed that the axe machines are still running. Aren't they supposed to be done for the day?" Oncie asked looking off in the distance, where the machines were chopping away.

He just couldn't let it go, could he? Goddamn Lorax. This was all his fault.

"Greed. You promised that-" Greed didn't give him time to talk. He did not want to hear any of this. When he brought the subject up, it always gave him a hell of a migraine. Then he would get upset and yell at Oncie. Then Oncie would get upset and start yelling back, while tears would start streaming down his face, due to the fact he got emotional over the topic. So what did Greed-ler do to shut the boy up? He kissed him of course. Grabbed the boy's collar, and forced the boy to smash his lips upon Greed's. Sure their teeth clanked hard against their lips, and Greed could taste a smidge of blood from the open wound on Oncie's lip, but hey it shut the boy up. When Greed released him, he simply smirked. The boy was slightly awe stricken. Greed-ler chuckled at the boys blushing face and simply ran his thumb over Oncie's bottom lip, to wipe away the little blood stream.

"Come now Oncie. It was only a kiss. Just wait till we get back to the office."

Oncie snapped out of it. Quickly biting his lip, he averted his eyes to look everywhere but the grinning doppelganger. Oh yes. This was better. Nothing like an embarrassed Oncie. Better than a ranting environmentalist Oncie. Now there was only one thing left to do. Extending his hand out, he watched as Oncie looked it over, before glancing up to meet his stare. Greed only gave the boy a reassuring smirk, which Oncie returned with a shy smile.

"Well okay." Oncie took hold of his hand. "But afterword's, I'd still like to talk about the employees still driving the axe machines."

'FUCK!' Greed-ler mentally cringed. Oh well. The boy can't discuss anything if he's too tired, right? He'll just have to prolong their activity so Oncie is too tired to want to talk about it.

* * *

Lorax: Dr. Seuss

...what? What did I just write? I don't know anymore.


End file.
